The Education of one Harry Potter
by Mistress of the Spoils
Summary: Heroe extraordinary Harry Potter witness something he shouldn't during his peace-filled seventh year. Maybe he should have stayed in his dorm. Maybe if the war was not over it wouldn't have mattered so much.
1. Chapter One

What can I say? Like any other normal author I felt like I needed to blow up some steam. And as usual I'm too much of a coward to show my true face to you all and say, yes! I did it. So, have a good time guessing who I am. If you managed, by some miracle, to find me out (and I encourage you to try) I will gladly reward the genius.

Okay, enough rambling.

I give you know…

**The Sexual Education of one Harry Potter. **

**Story by: **Mistress of the Spoils

When Harry Potter, hero of the wizardly world and currently studying his seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardly, went out that night, he expected many things to happen.

Of course he did.

Hogwarts was a castle so full of magic the possibilities were endless.

He thought that maybe Peeves would find him and play one of his practical jokes. Or maybe one of the other ghosts would tell him it was way past his curfew and patiently guide him to bed.

It happened some times.

He even expected to go need his invisibility cloak to avoid Filch, and that was exactly the reason why he was hiding under it the moment he left his house dorms. Better be safe than sorry, he thought. Why would he get detention if he just wanted to take some air?

Fair enough, it seemed.

However, what he would have never expected to see during his nightly stroll, even in a million years, what exactly what he was witnessing now, pressed to one of the dungeon's walls, cheeks flushed, eyes wide, heart racing.

Once he calmed down enough he would admit it could all be blamed to his stupid Gryffindor curiosity, it always was.

But what was he supposed to think when he walked around the dungeons in the middle of the night, to see his classmate and friend Seamus Finnigan without a shirt, trapping another student against a wall and in what appeared to be the snogging of his lifetime, but approach him and try to get any juicy detail to tease him about the following day?

Seamus's escapades were well known around school, so it was hardly a surprise to see him in such position. Still, the names of his countless partners were always hidden from common knowledge, and even Dean, Seamus' best friend, got to doubt whether they were real or not.

And sure, any seventeen year old would feel curious enough to go and check who was Seamus' unfortunate lover. Because by the noises they were making, that position wasn't as comfortable as it looked.

And so, Harry had gone, snuggled under his cloak and surrounded by a silencing spell.

What could go wrong.

…right?

The Gryffindor's confidence disappeared the moment pale arms wrapped around Seamus' neck and equally pale legs embraced his waist. From his new perspective, Harry could see that: One, the person was totally nude. Two, said person was been penetrated by his classmate's healthy erection. Three, this person was male.

… Four…

That person…

… was Draco Malfoy.

Harry gasped and backed away a few steps.

Seamus Finnigan was fucking Draco Malfoy against one of the Dungeon's corridors.

In the middle of the night.

"Gods, Ma.. Ma…" Seamus gasped as he bit down on the Slytherin's neck. He couldn't get enough of that skin, it seemed to Harry. The blond boy couldn't be that delicious, could he?

Malfoy pushed Seamus' face towards his own and kissed him hungrily, tongue taking possession of the other boy's mouth and claiming it as its own.

Seamus didn't seem to mind that much…

"No more words, Finnigan…" moaned Malfoy slowly as soon as he released his lover's mouth. "Go deeper, harder… ah! I know you can do better than this…"

Seamus nodded enthusiastically and renewed his thrust with more vigor. Malfoy's hands roamed the boy's back, nails marking his skin.

Seamus seemed to like that quite a lot, because he let out a deep growl of pleasure before attacking Malfoy's pert, pink nipples, taking one into his mouth and sucking desperately before releasing it, licking it as an apology, and then repeating the treatment with the other.

Malfoy threw his head back and mewled, actually mewled at the roughness.

"You feel so good, so deep inside me…" he said softly, one of his hands curling around Seamus' hair.

Harry's eyes widened as the Irish boy raised his eyes and smiled in complete adoration.

"I knew you'd love this, beautiful, I've been practicing. Tell me you want more…" He growled, taking Malfoy's thighs into his hands and aiming his thrusts more purposefully. He seemed to be doing it great, because Malfoy's flushed cheeks colored further and his eyes shut tightly. His hold onto the Gryffindor's back precarious.

"So good, so very good, more, Finnigan, I want - need more…"

"Whatever you want, love…" was his answer.

Harry stood there in complete shock, his head was spinning and somewhere along the show, though he would never admit it to himself, he realized he was getting turned on. Slowly, and completely without his knowledge nor permission, his traitorous hand had slipped inside his trousers and was caressing his had member in time with Seamus' thrusts, trying to imagine what it would be like to be with them, like them.

Thrusting with abandon into the tight heat that was Malfoy, been kissed and caressed by Seamus.

He looked around.

No one would be able to see or hear him, so… who would actually know if he wanked while staring at them?

No one, of course.

And sure, he had Ginny to relieve all his sexual tension, but he wasn't about to go wake his girlfriend up because he was getting horny watching Draco Malfoy, that would be a huge No-no. Ginny deserved more respect than that.

Shrugging, even though in the back of his mind a voice was telling him he might regret it later, he went down on his knees, pulled his cock out of his trousers and fixed his eyes on the couple, masturbating as furiously as he could.

Oh, the pleasure…

The exquisite pleasure he felt at that moment.

He wondered if he saw Ginny pleasuring herself as he wanked it would feel like that.

Weirdly enough, he doubted it. He didn't know why though.

His eyes traveled up Seamus' strong arms and muscled back to Malfoy's face of utter ecstasy and knew exactly why. This was so forbidden.

He really doubted someone besides Seamus had seen the Malfoy heir look so defenseless and unguarded. Like there was nothing else that mattered at that moment than his connection with one Seamus Finnigan.

Harry's stomach twisted at that thought.

He wouldn't think as of why, though, he refused to.

"Finnigan… Seamus, I'm so close now," Draco whimpered, his face hiding itself in the Irishman's neck. Seamus gasped, and if it wasn't for Malfoy's blond hair, Harry would have been able to see the lone tear slidding down his friend's cheek.

"You called me by my name, you actually called me Seamus," he said in awe, his body now frantic to reach the promised orgasm, Malfoy smiled gently and nodded on his skin.

Immediately Seamus' hand flew between them to stroke Malfoy's own erection, pulling even louder moans and groans from the boy. Harry's hand hurried.

Suddenly Malfoy's back arched, his eyes widened and his mouth let out a barely hissed: "Oh my god, Seamus!" before his body convulsed for a second. Seamus' eyes widened also, his body went rigid right there and there as he screamed a loud:

"MASTER!"

Harry needed no further explanation. He bit his lips as he reached his own climax, surely he had soiled his robes, but franqly, he couldn't care less.

His eyes were wide, his breathing erratic.

And only one word repeated over and over in his head.

'_Master?' _

Seamus was panting, leaving lazy kisses on Malfoy's shoulders and chest. Suddenly he looked up and beamed.

"Did that please you, master?" he asked eagerly. Malfoy smiled.

"You were excellent, Finnigan. The best so far." Seamus' chest filled with pride as he lowered Malfoy back onto the floor gently, as if he could break at any given second. And one the blond was securely standing, he went down himself on his knees and nuzzled the Slytherin's legs and feet with his head.

"I'm so glad to please you, my master. I don't want to let you down ever." Malfoy smiled indulgently and petted the Irish boy's head.

"I know, Finnigan, I know," a lazy wave of his wand and Malfoy and Seamus were dressed once more, no evidence left of their earlier activities. "Now be a good boy and go back to bed. You have early lessons tomorrow."

Seamus nodded happily and, with one last lingering kiss, skipped… yes, skipped away.

"Oh, and Finnigan?" Malfoy's drawl stopped him for a second.

"Yes, my master?"

Malfoy smirked.

"If someone asks you about tonight, you can tell them as much as you choose. I trust your judgement." The other boy's amber eyes widened lightly and the silliest smile spread across his face.

"Thank you, master! I won't disappoint you!" with one last bow, Seamus disappeared. Malfoy ran a hand over his hair, mussing it a little.

"I guess that made him happy, huh?" A drawling voice mussed from behind Harry, who jumped in surprise. Malfoy smiled.

"Daphne, dearest, I didn't hear you come." The girl in question, new Slytherin queen now that Parkinson was safely residing in Azkaban, smiled.

"I was bussy myself, you know, Boot was feeling terribly stressed." She said as she leaned and kissed Malfoy on the cheek.

"I'm sure he was," the blond responded, taking the girls hand.

"Still, I cannot manage like you do, Malfoy, that Finnigan was positively glowing," Harry crawled, a little tired, after them. He needed to hear that.

"The sex is fulfilling, of course." Malfoy explained simply. "But he values most the trust I put in him, he feels valued once more. You do know the after-war party fiasco, am I right?" Daphne sighed.

"How could I forget that, you have done quite a thorough research then."

Malfoy smirked.

"Only the best for my lovely pet, don't you think?" he said simply. "Let's go to bed, dearest, and do wake Blaize up. I think we have much to discuss, specially about the new ones."

"As you order, Game Master." Daphne bowed a little and smiled, walking along her classmate into the Slytherin Dormitories.

Harry blinked a few times. Eyes wide.

Now that he was out of the rush of such explosive orgasm, he could really think about what he had seen.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!?!?"

**To be continued. **

Notes: Oh, yes. Little old me did it again. You might want to try and guess about this, though I'm pretty sure you all can see where this is going, and No. Don't worry, is not a dark DOM/SUB story, or maybe it is, but I'm trying a new twist that came to my mind a few weeks later and I couldn't help but try it out.

As usual I ask for your reviews, be it good or bad, will improve my skills and are anyways welcomed.

Until we read each other next.

Much love,

Mistress of the Spoils.


	2. Chapter Two

Ah, my children have been so nice to this lonely author, and in return this author has been a bad girl to you all. I apologize but the curse we all know as real life has me grasped in its claws and has yet to let me go. Still, with much pain in my heart as I can give, I bring you all the second instalment of this story, with enriched hopes you will forgive me in my carelessness.

Without further to add...

**The Sexual education of one Harry Potter.  
Story by: **Mistress of the Spoils.

To say one Harry Potter had not been able to sleep after that would have been one major understatement. Questions plagued his dreams as well as images of what he had just witnessed, which, of course, brought even more inquiries to his troubled mind.

What exactly had been that? Would be the first and most important of them all, of course.

Was Malfoy really Seamus' master? Would soon follow.

How?

And was it somehow connected to Malfoy's new association with Daphne Greengrass, who had, until then been a quiet and shy slytherin girl, and Blaize Zabini, whom until then had not even been on speaking terms with the Malfoy heir?

What were they hiding?

"Game Master..." Harry whispered, frowning. Daphne had called him that before they disappeared inside the Slytherin common room. Was this all a game for the snakes?

He wished he knew.

A quietly whispered 'Lumos' brought him out of his musings, as he fixed his glasses on his face and peeked from his bed's curtains to the small spot of light.

Seamus' bed.

Where he was currently sitting, toweling his hair dry after a much needed, in Harry's opinion, shower. A satisfied smile adorned his lips.

"You came back early," a voice whispered from the darkened room. Seamus grinned happily and pulled back his bed covers, slipping his naked body under them. They all knew Seamus slept in the nude, but until then, Harry had not seen any reason to consider it... improper.

To know that the Irish young man was flaunting the same body that held Draco Malfoy so intimately at night brought a new edge to such a simple routine.

Harry frowned.

"You have no idea what happened, my dearest Fool! He called me by my name! He called me Seamus..." the Irish boy whispered happily.

There was a gasp from the shadows.

"He must trust you very much to do so, Emperor," the voice answered sullenly. "I'm still the fool to him, I wonder if I'll ever grow to be out of the maze."

Seamus smiled gently and reached with a hand into the shadows. Before Harry knew it he had pulled Neville Longbottom from his bed and was kissing his lips tenderly, in such a lovingly way it made the green eyed boy blush at their closeness. How come he had not noticed this before?

"You have to be patient, listen to the master, he only wants what's best for you, my lovely Fool," the Irishman said slowly, looking straight into his classmate's eyes. Neville still looked unsure, if his trembling lips were any indication to Harry. "you haven't been very obedient, have you?" he asked.

Neville blushed and shook his head.

"It's just so alien, I'm not sure I can do it," he said in an embarrassed whisper. Seamus frowned.

"You sound just like the Devil, Fool. How are you supposed to get any better if you keep letting your own insecurities control you," he said firmly. "The Master has chosen you, allowed you to share the bond, it has to mean something, right?" Neville nodded sullenly.

"Tomorrow..." he hissed back. "I'll do it tomorrow." And his hand unconsciously went to the faint burn mark still left on his cheek. The healers had been very apt at making of the burns disappear from his skin, but he knew some would always remind.

He would be deformed forever... how was he worthy of the Master's beauty?

Still, the master said he was beautiful. And the Master never lied.

"You are doing the right thing, Fool. I know you will benefit from this," Seamus smiled, kissing his friend once more, this time, Harry noted, more heatedly. "Also, the Master gave me permission to tell," he added proudly, sure his friend needed a subject change.

The Fool was still too new...

Neville's eyes widened.

"You can tell? Then he must think someone is going to come into our maze..." he said in awe. "Which one do you think will come out? The Justice? The Hanged Man? Hell, even The Chariot could be ready for all we know."

Seamus shrugged.

"Could be anyone. My bet's on the Hanged Man, though. The Master thinks the Justice will never come to be, he feels sorry for him, but he understands that there are some things that even he cannot do."

Neville nodded thoughtfully.

"I think it would do the Hanged Man good, to be within the Master's embrace, it would heal him immensely," unconsciously his hands had slipped under Seamus' bed covers and were gently caressing his chest, it was so muscled and masculine, sometimes he wished he could be like that.

A hand stopped him, however.

"Oh no, my lovely Fool, not until the Master says you are ready," Seamus smirked, "you know the rules," he warned. The other boy nodded.

"My body feels so hot, though. Just thinking about it I feel so needful," he moaned. Much to Harry's surprise. In a few second the quiet Neville Longbottom he had know for over seven years had turned into that fierce creature trying to seduce their also old friend.

What on earth had Malfoy done to him.

With another gentle reprimand and a lingering kiss Seamus ushered Neville to bed and laid down himself, waving his wand one more time and submerging the room into darkness at last.

Harry laid back on his bed once more, this mind in a turmoil with all the information this hushed conversation had given him.

He closed his eyes.

So not only Seamus, but Neville were under Malfoy's sick control. Would there be more?

Most likely, from what he could tell at least, others were involved in a group, what Seamus had called the Maze.

And those names... The Fool, the Emperor, The Devil, The Hanged Man, The Justice.

Obviously those were tarot cards, but considering Neville was The Fool, and Seamus was The Emperor, those were most likely the code names they used while in the game.

It made sense, then, to assume that this group spread further, considering they were the main arcane, and they called themselves the maze, how many were there? He could not tell.

And why was Seamus The Emperor? He would have guessed that Malfoy, as the Master, would use that code to refer to himself.

God, now he wished he had paid attention to Trelawny's classes during his first years, it would all be so much easier if he had.

Sighing, he crossed his arms behind his head and prepared himself to one of his no longer usual sleepless nights. He had much to think about.

The following morning, as he showered, he recounted all the facts he had managed to get on his head.

Fact: Malfoy and his Slytherin croons had created a group of sexual escapade, who were using tarot cards to identify themselves.

Fact: Seamus and Neville were in it.

Fact... no, supposition: Seamus had taken Neville with him into this group, and had been in it for far longer than Neville had.

Harry narrowed his eyes.

Fact: Not all the Arcane were into the group, but they were still labeled as such.

Supposition: Malfoy had targeted students around school and had sent his... slaves(?) to recruit them when he felt like it.

As the boy washed off the soap from his body a grin lit up his face.

Fact: Seamus had been give permission to give out information about this group to anyone who dared to ask.

Supposition: If he could corner Seamus before the other arcanes did, he would be able to put a stop to it.

A sigh escaped his lips.

Fact: If Ron could hear his thoughts right now, he would agree wholeheartedly to his train of thoughts.

Final Fact: If Hermione could hear his thoughts right now, she would roll her eyes and reprimand him for, what she would most likely say, was another one of his 'Malfoy is up to something' episodes.

As he climbed out of the shower, Harry clenched his fists and nodded to himself in the mirror.

No matter, he would stop this insanity at once. He would save his friends from whatever twisted game Malfoy had planned for them and then... maybe then...

He would be able to stop thinking about Malfoy's face in the throes of passion.

With another resolute nod of his head he put on his uniform and went to the Great Hall. He had to catch Seamus before classes started.

From across the Hall, Draco smirked as he saw Harry Potter approach Seamus Finnigan. His dearest Emperor had plaid his part well.

"It's amazing, the way you were able to predict this outcome," whispered Zabini into his ear before giving it a playful lick. Malfoy just turned to him and rested his pale hand casually on the other boy's thigh, gently slipping it inside his pants and caressing the healthy erection he found in his way.

Zabini moaned softly, his eyes never leaving the Game Master's even as his body curled lightly forward.

Draco just raised an amused eyebrow.

"You lack faith, High Priest," Daphne answered uninterested, as she sipped her morning tea. Her eyes were trailing after her own pet experiment, her Moon. She had seen the girl bloom under her loving care, and had only the Game Master to thank for that, a shame though none of them shared the right kind of attraction to enjoy the other's attention. Lord Malfoy would have loved their union. "It was obvious The Hanged Man would go after the Emperor, it was just a matter of time before his curiosity drove him to us."

"My beloved High Priestess," Draco drawled as he continued to pleasure the boy to his right. He knew no one in Slytherin would mind, as he had already declared his position on the Game. "Remember why we are doing this, it is no normal amusement," he reminded his friend. "We were all blessed by our previous Game Master, and it is only our duty to continue their holy labor," his eyes regarded Potter for a moment and a glint of something nor Daphne nor Blaize could identify could be seen on his silver pools. "Whatever pleasure we derive from the game, of course, is an added bonus." He turned to Blaize finally, kissing his lips.

"You of course don't mind I keep the Hanged Man to myself, don't you, dearest?" he asked gently, tightening the hold of his hand.

Blaize threw his head back with a silent moan, his body shaking from the utter pleasure that was coursing through it.

"N-no, Game Master, he is all yours..."

"Just as it should be." he answered as he licked his lips. He was truly looking forward to the turning of the Hanged Man.

The one he had labeled himself.

The one and only Harry James Potter.

**To be continued.**

Notes: I guess my dearest readers will know by now that this story will not only be about the wonderful sexual intercourse our main characters will share. And yes, other arcanes have already been decided. As you can tell, under the Game Master only, I have thought of:

The Fool: Neville Longbottom.  
The Magician: Whom I cannot reveal just yet.  
The Emperor: Seamus Finnigan.  
The Hanged Man: Harry Potter.  
The Justice: Sane as The Magician, I'm afraid.  
The Devil: Same case.  
The Tower: Same.

I would like to see whether you can guess who they are, and why I chose to put these characters under those cards. Enjoying the game? I know I am.

Until we read each other next,

Much love,  
**  
Mistress of the Spoils.**


	3. Chapter Three

**Here I come harvesting this lovely chapter with all of my love to you all, my children. Some of you have personally managed to contact me (naughty girls, you should be punished) and insisted I post another chapter as quickly as I could. Well, this little piece of entertainment goes to you with my respect. We shall play some more another night.**

The Sexual Education of One Harry Potter.  
Story by: Mistress of the Spoils.  
  
Cornering Seamus had been, much to Harry's surprise, harder than he had expected.

His dormmate and friend had been as elusive and quick as any Slytherin and it had taken Harry's invisibility cloak and Maurader's map to find him.

The Irish boy was finally found leaning casually over one of the dungeon's walls, his pose nonchalant. But it was clear to Harry that he was, in fact, guarding the door to his left, when his map stated Draco Malfoy was hiding with none other than Terry Boot and Neville.

He would stop the insanity at once.

Before his friends were hurt by the cunning snake.

Taking off his shoes so he made no sound, Harry bypassed Seamus and entered the abandoned classroom. His mind so intent in the secrecy of his actions that he missed Seamus's amused smile as he saw the footprints Harry was leaving on the dusty floor.

'Harry will pay dearly for his carelessness,' he thought with a grin. 'The Master will be so pleased' and without nothing else to do for the moment Seamus closed his eyes and imagined the reward his Master would have in store for him for a job well done.

Unconsciously his right hand sneaked under his robes towards his unbuttoned pants.

On his part, Harry stood by the rusty door, staring in awe at the scene he had met. Immediately his cheeks turned furiously red and his mouth went so dry he had to swallow a few times to make sure he would not suffocate.

Draco Malfoy, the pointy git, the hated brat, the one who had tortured him, the one he had inadvertedly tried to kill during his sixth year, was kneeling gently over a silk cushion on the floor. Before him, Terry Boot arches his back, his hands held behind his back by Neville himself who could only stare in awe as the blondSlytherin rained wet kisses over their captive's thighs and knees, making sure to lick and suck occasionally on a spot that appealed to his liking, not once did he stop smirking at the franticRavenclaw.

"S-stop this! Malfoy! Longbottom, let me go!" cried the boy. Draco chuckled, the tip of his tongue, so very, very pink, Harry noticed, started teasing Terry's navel, going down so deliberately slowly that Harry could only imagine the torture theRavenclaw was feeling.

"You know what I want, dearest Terry," he whispered, blowing heated air into the now wet skin, Terry visibly shivered, his eyes shut tightly. Neville kept watching in silence, his cheeks flushed and his breathing uneven. He was a good player, he would not participate any further unless given express permission from his master.

"Damn you, Malfoy! This is not funny!! Let me go at once or I'll scream for help!" Boot said with as much bravado as he could muster with the beautiful blond on his knees before him, gently kissing and licking his heated skin but completely ignoring his dripping erection.

"Oh, Terry, you will scream, no to worry about that," Draco answered, an amused chuckle escaping from his throat. "But for help? I so direly doubt that, my dearest Temperance. You have denied yourself for so very long." Pale hands were caressing his legs, gentle fingers tickling places so intimate for the other boy he felt he was been violated... unfortunately, he also felt he could not live without those hands on his skin. "I just want you to let go, my beloved one, find the equilibrium you so desperately need, but to do so, you have to let go first," Draco continued, a gentle smile on his face as his silver colored eyes pierced Boot's coal black ones.

"My dearest Fool, you can release the Temperance, I think he is not ready yet." Draco said suddenly, standing up. Harry could now notice the blond and Neville were both completely nude, while Boot still had his school robe on, open and hanging precariously on his shoulders, but at least he had some cover.

"As you wish, My Master," Neville said. Harry swallowed the bile rising on his throat as he heard his friend's devoted answer. He would stare and record, then would put all he saw in a pensive and take it to the Headmistress, to Kingsley if it was necessary, he would stop Malfoy.

"A shame, really, don't you think?" Malfoy asked Neville as he ran a tentative hand over the Gryffindor's muscled arm. Harry idly wondered when had Neville's body gotten like that. "Temperance cannot find his balance until he let's go of all that is anchoring him, his mind must be put to rest to he finds the peace he needs to piece himself back into order." Neville nodded, his hands sizingMalfoy's shoulders from behind, his lips gently caressing the blond's neck.

"It is as he wishes, My Master, should he choose to refuse the gift you are offering, may I satisfy you in his stead?" he asked slowly, his tongue shyly tasting the thin layer of sweat on his Master's body. Draco nodded slowly, letting his head rest on the other's strong shoulder, his hands guiding the other's hands to rest on his hips.

"You may, my dear," answered the blond, Neville instantly went to work, his hands shy but steadily caressing the other boy's skin, enjoying the feeling of his warmth. One of his hands found the other's pale pink nipples, so small and standing up to attention, and he could not resist the impulse to pinch them.

Malfoy moaned softly, arching his back. Harry marveled at the thought of how sensitive Malfoy must be to enjoy such minimal touch. Unconsciously his hand went to his own chest, running his fingers up and down his own nipple through his clothing, eyes trained toMalfoy's molten silver ones.

While Neville's right hand continued to play with Malfoy's pink nipples, the left one decided to search for further territories. Harry's mouth suddenly went dry as he saw his friend's calloused fingers start teasing theblond's flushed cock.

Malfoy had the cheek to look momentarily overwhelmed, his mouth forming a gentle "O" as quiet moans caressed his lips. Neville continued to kiss and suck on his skin, getting bolder by the minute.

"My dearest Fool, you are so perfect, so reliant, I don't know what I'd do without you," Malfoy answered, arching his back against Neville's hands.

"My Master," he whispered ardently, making sure the Ravenclaw kneeling near them could hear his voice. "I love you so much, My Master, there is no greater joy than this that you have given me." With practiced ease, or at least it looked like that to Harry, the other boy tookMalfoy's earlobe between his lips and started nibbling on it hungrily. "Forget him, My Master, I will stand as your Fool and your Temperance, I will replace all of those who reject your wonderful guidance."

Harry noticed how Boot's eyes widened at that, his cheeks flushed. He opened his mouth to retort but instantly swallowed his tongue as Neville sat down on a leather armchair (why hadn't Harry noticed it before?) and, with a swift movement, pulled Malfoy onto his lap.

The blond's silver eyes widened for a second, a breathless groan of pure delight escaping his lips, and Harry knew only an Obliviate would erase that image from his mind.

"My Fool, my sweet Fool!" moaned Malfoy, letting his hips move lightly. "So tender and wonderful." Neville grinned, wrapping both arms possessively around theblond's waist.

"My Master!" he growled, hips thrusting upwards to meet Malfoy's. If Harry had any doubt about what they were doing, it certainly had cleared by then. "Let me be you whole Maze, My Master, forget the ignorants and let me protect you!" His eyes closed in bliss when one of his Master's hands reached to caress his sweaty hair, the tips of his fingers massaging his skull.

"My Fool, I..." Malfoy began, his eyes alight with desire. Harry by now had a hand down his trousers, firmly grabbing his erection and shamelessly following the pace of Neville's hips. He tried to imagine how tight Malfoy would be, which had to be a lot, considering Neville's blissful expression. Somewhere, deep inside of him, he wondered what it would be like to thrust into that pale body, to sink himself into the passion that was Draco Malfoy.

Another part, one that Harry wasn't even aware of, envied Neville for his luck and scoffed at Boot's stupidity. To reject such an offer, he surely was insane.

Most likely Boot thought the same, because one moment, he was kneeling on the floor, his eyes wide, the next, he had crawled over to the couple and had takenMalfoy's pale foot in his hands. Teary eyes regarding the Game Master with desperation.

"Ma-... Master!" he cried finally. "Please don't cast me away! Master! I am your Temperance, your faithful balance, My Master!!" Malfoy groaned a softly, letting his head fall onto Neville's shoulder.

"Dearest Terry," he moaned, his body never stopping its movements. "Once inside our Maze, you shall never get out, you will be My Temperance for all times."

"I don't care!" Terry snapped. "Take me into your maze, Master, use me as you see fit!!" And without waiting for any sort of confirmation, theRavenclaw took Malfoy's right foot into his hands and started kissing and licking it. The perfect show of submission.

Something he would have terminantly refused to do just five minutes ago.

But the feelings coursing through his body now, the need. Merlin, it was like nothing he had experienced before. Malfoy's skin was soft, a little salty due to his sweat, but so delicious. He was so beautiful and the sole thought of belonging to this beautiful man moaning with abandon in front of him was suddenly so worth it. Terry Boot jumped willingly into the Maze, and like most others before him, would never regret it.

"Temperance, you offended the Master in a most terrible way," Neville suddenly snapped, his eyes narrowed. "You shall repent for your transgression." Terry raised his eyes, suddenly ashamed of himself. TheGryffindor took hold of his Master's knees and parted his legs, never missing a beat of his thrusting.

Boot didn't need to be told twice, Harry noticed, his eyes filled with animalistic hunger and he lunged for Malfoy's cock, instantly slipping it into his mouth and moaning as if it was one of the most delicious treats he had ever tasted.

Malfoy closed his eyes tightly, prey to the sensations both his arcanes were causing him. Loud groans and seductive moans reverberated through the room as he continued to bounce on Neville's lap wantonly. TheGryffindor's hands roaming his chest and pinching his now erect nipples, his mouth sucking and biting his shoulder. The Ravenclaw swirling his tongue over his erection, savoring each and every drop of his precum. Slender fingers dancing over his thighs and cupping his sack.

It was all too much, so very much.

"Come for me, you two, come for me now!" he ordered breathlessly. Terry's eyes widened and he arched his back, he had not been touched, but his Master's words were definite, in seconds he was coming so hard he thought he would pass out. His lips and hands, however, never stopped pleasing his generous Master.

Neville growled low in his throat as he too came, his hands tightly holding his Master's hips, impaling him deeply and keeping him still. He had to give his Master as much pleasure as he received.

Finally Draco took hold of both's hands and cried out his release, his body ondulating as much as Neville's strong arms and Terry's greedy mouth allowed.

Harry couldn't take it anymore, he bit harshly on his lip, one hand twisting savagely on his nipple, the other tight on his cock. He came too, eyes fixed onMalfoy's flushed and panting form.

So very beautiful.

"Are you ok, My Master?" Neville whispered, still a little breathless. Draco turned to him and smiled gently.

"It was an outstanding performance as always, my beloved Fool," he said, taking his lips in his hungrily. Neville instantly responded, a kiss of his Master's was something to be treasured.

"I aim to please you, My Master," the Gryffindor answered meekly. Draco nodded.

"I know, dearest, I know." Slowly he turned to Terry who was still on his knees on the cold floor, his flushed face resting on Draco's thigh. "Temperance, you shall start your cycle tomorrow morning, I will contact you with your first step, remember of course that you accepted your place and as such all disobedience from now on will mean immediate expulsion and banishment from the Maze," he explained softly, his voice hoarse but still strong. Terry nodded his head frantically, his eyes wide in awe.

"I will do as My Master wishes, I am yours to command."

"Good, now go and clean yourself, remember the Maze and your position must remain secret," Draco ordered, his hand idly playing with the other boy's brown locks. Terry closed his eyes in bliss for a second before getting up and bowing before Malfoy.

"As you wish, my Master," he said on last time before leaving.

"Fool dearest, I think you are ready for your own next step," Draco said suddenly, standing up. Neville looked at him eagerly.

"Whatever you wish of me, My Master," he responded taking his clothes.

"Ok then," Malfoy smiled, taking the other's boxers and trousers from his hands. "From now until I feel you have passes this test, you are banned from using this garments, you will only cover yourself with a heating charm and your school robes."

Neville's eyes widened with sudden fright. Tomorrow he had Herbology, a class both he and his Master shared. How was he supposed to go practically naked to his mentor?

"Master..." he said shakily.

"Yes, Fool?" Draco snapped, already finishing his cleaning charm and starting to dress. His eyes never straying from Neville's. "Anything you feel the need to say?"

Neville lowered his head.

"Not at all, Master, it will be done as you order," the dark haired boy said finally, his shoulders slumping in defeat, he was already too much into the Maze to stand the thought of banishment. He would comply with his Master's orders. Slowly he put on his shirt and tie, socks and shoes before hastily throwing his school robes over himself. The wind caressed his naked legs and bottom, but he would never show weakness, he had to trust his Master's judgement.

"Good, my lovely Fool, I shall see you tomorrow then, do be careful," smiled the blond before leaving the room, Neville following meekly after him.

Harry continued to pant and huff as he recovered from his own orgasm, he wasn't really sure of what he had witnessed, or the effect it had in him. His hand was sticky, his body covered in sweat, andMalfoy's pants and groans of pleasure were echoing in his ears even now.

Maybe he was not strong enough to face this challenge alone. He needed to regroup and start researching, he needed all the tools available to stop that cunning snake.

His eyes narrowed.

He needed a bigger snake to stop Malfoy.

"So, let me get this, Harry," Slytherin's Head of House and Potion Master, Horace Slughorn said calmly as he poured a cup of tea for his guest and himself. "You are sure Mr. Malfoy is up to something that should be taken seriously?" He had not really been paying attention to Harry's complains, even though he was quite insistent on his claims of 'something terribly wrong happening with Draco Malfoy right in the middle of it' the professor's main concern was that he finally had Harry Potter on his club.

He would benefit greatly.

"Exactly, Professor!" Harry snapped, not really interested in tea at the moment. "I don't know what type of curse he is using, but two of my house mates are already under his spell, we have to stop it!"

"Of course, Harry, of course, we will stop him," the man assured with a broad smile, not realizing the boy had started ranting once more.

"And what kind of name is The Game Master, anyway? I bet he's just trying to show off." Harry would have continued to ran had it not been for the student sound of ProfessorSlughorn's teacup falling to the floor. He looked at the man to find his face paling by the second and his eyes widely open.

"Game Master, you say, Harry?" he asked slowly. "Mr. Malfoy refers to himself as the Game Master?" Harry nodded, confused by the sudden change in the man.

"I've never heard him call himself like that though, two of my friends call him that, and they call eachother The Emperor and The Fool," he said, maybe some more information would help the Professor unravel whatever was happening? He did not particularly likeSlughorn, but he was Slytherin's Head of House and, as such, he should be able to stop Malfoy's game before it spread further.

Before it hurt someone...

Slughorn sighed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I see your point, Harry, don't worry though, I think it is time I take matters into my own hands," he said, standing up, clearly signaling for Harry to leave. "I'll have a little chat with Mr. Malfoy tonight, I promise."

Harry nodded slowly, not really confident the man could do something about the whole Game Master issue, but at least he had done the right thing and warned the authorities before he took matters into his own hands.

Of course the information Slughorn could provide for him after tomorrow would be useful to bring Malfoy down.

Horace watched Harry walk away as he closed his door. As soon as the boy was lost from his sight he locked his door and walked to one of the many tapestries that hung from his bedroom. The same tapestries that had hung there since SalazarSlytherin inhabited the rooms.

Slowly, almost reverently, he pulled the tapestry back and ran a careful finger over the carvings on the wall it covered. A beautifully drawn tarot set was carved onto the stone with specific dates each arcane had been selected and who had been honored with a position into the maze.

His eyes, unconsciously traveled to The High Priest and The High Priestess, the two cards that were ordered to advice and help the Game Master to fulfill his or her duty.

He could clearly see that those posts had been dutifully taken by Mr. Zabini and Miss Greengrass. Those two were good Slytherins, they would serve their purpose well.

He closed his eyes, deep in regret.

He should have agreed himself, when presented with the opportunity. He had been young, foolish. He'd rather not involve himself with such a dangerous game.

The Game Master had stared at him, his eyes saddened.

"It is your choice, Horace, we won't force you," Then, gracefully he had turned to the High Priestess and smiled gently. "Our game will lack a priest then, dearest. I hope you won't let me stray from our most important mission." She nodded and took his hand.

Both left Horace without another word. They all knew he would regret his choices later on.

And he had, oh Merlin, he had regretted it, almost as soon as he set foot outside Hogwarts he had felt the weight of his choices over his shoulders. But his stubborn mind would not let him feel the blame, he would rise, and shine just like the Game Master and his Priestess, but he would do it on his own, he wouldn't need them.

He immediately started his crusade, he would be the ultimate Slytherin. He would surround himself with powerful individuals and survive when others fell, he would be adored and protected.

And so he had done, he had used his talents to stand out, to attract other talents.

He had formed his club.

He was protected from harm, he was a survivor.

War came...

His Game Master, the only person who had believed in his when he was a nobody, had been ruthlessly killed.

The High Priestess hid herself from accusing eyes and spiteful words until her face and her name became forgotten.

Horace survived, he lived on...

... to regret.

And now the Malfoy boy had taken the tittle again, had started the game.

What was he thinking?

Did he really think he was up to the challenge?

A frown marred the older man's face.

He could not honestly say Malfoy Jr was up to par with his predecessors, considering he had never actually paid attention to the boy. He knew he was a Potion's prodigy, of course, and he also knew that most likely he would be taking his spot as the Potion's Master as soon as he graduated, just like Severus had. That much could tell the old man the boy possessed a remarkable discipline and learning ability that surpassed other student's.

But by the time Slughorn had made his appearance into the blond man's life, the Malfoy name had lost its shine, and he was insignificant in Horace's eyes.

Until now.

With sure steps he wandered the halls of Hogwarts until he found an ancient door. He had not been there in years, maybe too many years to count, but the game had started and his assistance would be needed.

He knocked once, twice.

A woman peered at him from the doorway, a frown marring her face.

"Horace?" she asked, lifting an eyebrow. The man nodded.

"The game started. Mr. Malfoy has taken his place as the Game Master, Mr. Zabini and Ms. Greengrass are by his side," he said simply, crossing his arms. There really was no need for further explanations.

The woman nodded gravelly.

"I see," she whispered. "They will need protection then," her eyes regarded the older man coldly. "What is your gain," she questioned suddenly.

Horace kept his eyes downcast, his expression shadowed.

"I let the game down once and our Game Master was killed in the process," he explained.

"And you lost the fame you could have gained," the woman continued for him. "That's why you surround yourself with those pathetic excuses of wizards and witches, isn't it? You want the fame you left on the Maze."

The man nodded slowly.

"I will not leave my duty once more," he said. "Whether you want to believe me or not, I will protect the game from prying eyes," Horace stated finally, locking eyes with the woman.

"How Gryffindor of you," she snorted, a small smile on her face. "Very well, first order of business is making sure McGonagall won't notice anything odd, you also distract Potter, if he doesn't enter the maze he cannot be allowed the knowledge."

Slughorn nodded, a smile on his face.

"Leave Potter to me, my dearest Priestess, I can handle the boy fairly well." The woman snorted.

"I'm sure," she stared at the man who had been her classmate and friend during her own school years, the one who had betrayed them and left a weakened maze forVoldemort to corrupt.

Slowly, she kissed his cheek.

"I guess I will be meeting you later on, dearest Horace, my beloved Priest," she said. Horace bowed low and smiled.

"I'll be counting the hours, lovely Sybil, my wonderful Priestess." Without another word the Potion Master left the Divination tower and went to the dungeons, he had to present his respects to the new Game Master.

The former High Priestess just smiled, put back on her glasses and let her face morph into a dassed smile, she had much to plan.  
**  
To be Continued.**

Yes, another card has joined The Maze, this time it is the Temperance a card of balance and tranquility. Some of you have asked whether it isnecesary to be a Hogwarts student in order to belong into the Maze, my answer is no. The Maze will greet all lost arcanes in need of their Game Master.  



	4. Chapter Four

**I know this chapter has taken a lot for me to write, and I have to admit I rewrote this same idea about four or five times. Mostly because my lovely betas pointed out the plot-holes in the story, thank you so much to them. **

**As always I hope you enjoy this chapter and I will be expecting your comments and critiques. Only through a thorough understanding of one's errors can a human being hope to improve themselves. **

**The Sexual education of one Harry Potter.  
Story by: **Mistress of the Spoils.

Talking with Slughorn had been... interesting, to say the least. While the old man seemed to know more than he let on, Harry had been able to see a glint of determination in his eyes that almost put him at ease. He somehow felt that messing with the man's idea of control was something no sane Gryffindor would dare to do, much less a Slytherin.

Most likely Malfoy was going to pay for his little take over.

Harry had to smile at the thought.

He was already looking forward to seeing Malfoy at dinner, he would most likely show signs of whatever had transpired in the Slytherin Common Room.

Merlin, he was almost rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

But, like any good feeling Harry had experimented so far, it was not meant to last. Specially as he was stopped on his way to the Quidditch Pit by none other than the boy he had been trying to corner all week.

"Seamus," he said, surprised. The other boy was leaning casually against a stone wall, his arms crossed over his chest, an eyebrow raised flirtatiously. The very picture of male assuredness.

"Heya, Harry," the other boy grinned. His eyes racking over Harry's body slowly. "I've been meaning to talk to you for a while, care to join me?"

It was an open threat, Harry knew. He could easily see the tight muscles in Seamus' arms and the way his eyes narrowed at his open hesitance. Seamus would not be denied today. He was a man on a mission, and he could already guess who the mastermind behind said mission was.

"You are taking me to see your friend, aren't you, Seamus?" he asked cautiously, his own arms crossed over his chest.

The Irish boy only nodded, his smile still in place.

"Follow me," he said. "I know you'll enjoy it."

Harry rather doubted it, somehow, but was not about to tell an obviously imperio-ed Seamus as much. With as much reluctance as he could muster he followed the taller boy down the corridors. Inside, however, he had been eagerly waiting for an opportunity like this to confront his nemesis for days now, ever since he had witnessed that… appalling scene on the Slytherin dungeons.

He would finally stop Malfoy. Once and for all.

He only hopped the blond enjoyed Azkaban.

He had heard it was quite lovely this time of the year.

Seamus looked over his shoulder at his dorm mate and smirked lightly. He was excited, he could tell, just as the Master had predicted he would.

"This way, Harry," he said as he opened the door to one of the many abandoned classrooms. "I'm sure you'll love this place, I know I did."

Harry scoffed unbelievingly as he entered the room, quite sure Seamus had enjoyed his time in the little classroom as much as he implied with his accustomed leer.

Once inside the room, the green eyed boy could see that, in fact, the little classroom had been turned into a luxurious bedroom plus a cozy sitting room, most likely where Malfoy held his little orgies.

"Oh, Potter. I didn't think you would actually join us tonight." And speaking of the devil himself, there was Malfoy, sitting comfortably in a black armchair while delicately sipping a glass of red whine, or at least what appeared to be wine, for all Harry knew he could be inhaling his victims' blood.

"I've actually been trying to get you alone for a little talk, Malfoy. If you know what I mean," he answered seriously, his eyes set into the other's silver ones.

Draco laughed softly, setting his glass down and stood up, walking leisurely towards him.

"I do think I know, but I'm afraid your definition of talk and mine tend to differ quite a lot, Harry. May I call you Harry?" Ever the gracious host, Draco offered another armchair to Harry, and motioned for Seamus to sit to the black haired young man's right.

Harry didn't miss any of the boy's gestures as he sat down, always aware of the other people in the room. Even though he could not tell who they were, due to the golden masks they wore, he guessed Neville must be one of the tallest by the enchanted window, and he could make out some girls. Most likely one of them was Daphne.

Draco seemed to notice his scrutiny as he chuckled lightly.

"Comparing our group to the Death Eaters, I would guess?" he asked as he sipped his wine. Harry narrowed his eyes, he had not thought about it yet, but those mask did look a little like Death Eaters' masks, except maybe for the roman numeral on top of each.

"How did you guess?" he snapped, staring as one of the masked guests served him his own glass of wine.

"Well, I can guess because I thought the same thing when I saw them myself, dreadful things, aren't they? Unfortunately I didn't get to choose them," he explained, still smiling fondly as he gazed at the group of black robbed figures. By then, Seamus had changed into his own black robe and was reverently putting on his own golden mask before joining the group.

Harry could say at least that he seemed really happy to be wearing his uniform.

"Why did you bring me here, Malfoy, what do you want from me?" he asked finally, a little tired of the mystery. Draco grinned.

"I just wanted to answer your questions. You have been our most annoying follower, I'm afraid, and it would be very nice for you to stop telling on us with our Professors." Malfoy's eyes had turned feral at that, and Harry was a little ashamed to say he felt happy he had told Slughorn.

"How did you know I've been spying on your meetings all week?" he asked, perturbed. Draco raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't, you just told me now. I just thought you overheard The Emperor and had run to tell Slughorn I was planning something bad. Now, you spying on us, that changes everything."

Harry gulped and was ready to smack himself on the head. Now he had revealed all he knew to the Slytherin Prince himself. Great move.

Draco stood from his chair and walked over to Harry's, motioning for two robbed figures to follow him.

"Did you enjoy it, Potter? Watching your friends being pleasured and delivering pleasure themselves?" the blond asked sincerely, his eyes nailed to Harry's.

Harry shook his head, already afraid of the answer clogged in his throat. He wouldn't admit he had enjoyed it, it would be like giving in to Malfoy, and that would make the Slytherin win. He was not going to let him win.

One of the figures removed his golden mask, engraved with a cero (odd, he thought Roman numerals had no cero), and Harry had guessed correctly as he stared into Neville's eyes.

"Harry, this is not about pleasure or pain or dominance or submission," Neville said gently.

"Although we take it as an added bonus!" the second figure laughed, removing his mask branded XVI. Harry could recognize that voice everywhere and was already gapping by the time George Weasley's mirthful eyes met his own shocked ones.

"George?! What are you doing here?" he demanded, standing up. Not only had George no plausible reason to be at Hogwarts since he was already or age. He, a Weasley, was at Draco Mafoy's private party. Neville rolled his eyes at the redhead's bashful smile and straightened his back.

"He holds a position in the maze, of course, just as I was awarded with the arcane of The Fool, he had the privilege of becoming The Tower," he explained, while George himself took Harry's glass and gave it a sip.

"Wha- How?" the black haired boy didn't really know what to say to that. He hadn't seen George since he had started school and a rebellious part of him insisted on pointing out how different he looked from the sullen man laying in his bed and still mourning his twin.

Had Malfoy and his group done that?

He shook his head.

'Impossible,' he told himself. 'If anything Malfoy must have obliviated Fred from George's memories.' There couldn't be any other explanation.

Neville seemed to read his train of thoughts, because in seconds he was by his side, whispering in his ear.

"Look at him, Harry. See how happy he is now, The Game Master and all of us in the Maze, we did that. Look at me!" he ground out, standing straight. "Did you ever know I was taller than you are?" he asked.

Harry shook his head, really staring at Neville. He was taller, actually. Almost a head taller than Harry.

How come he had not noticed before?

"I… No, Neville, I didn't," he said finally.

"Neither did I," Neville answered, his eyes sorrowful. "I was too afraid to stand straight, the attention, the stares. It was too much. The Master has taught me since he took me in, I… I'm proud of myself now, I feel confident."

Harry stared at him.

Draco smiled.

"That's what we do here, Potter. We help you with exactly what you need to let go of whatever is burdening you."

"By having sex?" Harry snapped at the blond, not really up to a nice chat with him.

"If it accomplishes our goal, then yes. You would be surprised to know how important sexual gratification is in the process of re-educating an individual."

"Brainwashing them, you mean."

Draco merely sighed.

"I believe you won't change your mind so easily, so I'll leave you to your friends. I still have some work to do with our young Temperance." And with a little wave of his hand he left the room, followed by another man whose mask was branded XIV. Harry didn't have to be a genius to know that was Terry Boot, as he had been there, much to his embarrassment, the moment he was initiated.

Neville sighed as he sat, snatching the glass of wine from George's hand to drink it himself.

"You offended him," he stated simply at Harry's questioning stare. "He's not going to be happy now."

Harry frowned.

"Is that bad?" he really didn't want to get his friends in trouble, specially with someone as vindictive as Malfoy. "Is he… going to punish you or something?"

George shook his head.

"Worse, he'll start doubting himself and will most likely lock himself in his room. We won't have any meetings for a while," his bright eyes glared at Harry. "Thanks a lot, Harry."

"You downsiders are such a whinners," Seamus laughed as he wrapped an arm around Neville's shoulders. "It gives us a perfect chance to cheer The Master up, we can all play with him at the same time, he will definitely love us for that."

George and Neville seemed deep in thoughts for a moment, then both sported matching wide, lecherous grins, their eyes alight.

"I really don't get it," Harry sighed. "All of this, for Malfoy?"

"He's not just Malfoy, Harry. He is The Game Master," Seamus explained. "I guess it won't hurt if we explain this further. I mean, The Master did leave you to us and I do have permission to answer any give question regarding The Game."

Another robbed figure laughed.

"Very Slytherin of you, Emperor, you must be about to turn by now."

Seamus beamed and gave a little mock bow.

"Proud of my progress, High Priest."

"That's Zabini, he and Daphne are the ones that guide The Master through The Game," Neville pointed out.

"Guide?" Harry asked. "Where?"

"Outside of The Maze, actually," Neville continued. "They are supposed to guide The Master so he won't get corrupted, there's a lot of power being handed to him, he doesn't trust himself not to abuse it."

Harry raised a disbelieving eyebrow.

"Right, so he trust two other Slytherins to guide him."

"Wrong, he chose two neutral students to keep him from choosing a side," a woman growled from her seat, her own mask was branded III. Harry guessed from his little knowledge in divination that it was Daphne, The High Priestess. He hadn't really seen until then how much attention he had paid to Professor Trelawney.

"Even if it is the Light Side, the correct one?" he asked, quite annoyed.

Daphne pursed her lips.

"There is no right side in a war, Potter, not when The Game is concerned. We pledge ourselves to remain neutral even if it means most of our numbers will die a fighting without us. We won't take a stance."

"Malfoy did."

"He wasn't The Game Master at the time. Now he is, and he will remain neutral until he dies, even if his family has to die because of it."

"That's sick!"

"That's The Game, Potter, we are all making sacrifices here. Of course what we gain in the end is worth it."

"What on earth would you get to sacrifice everything you stand for?"

"Ourselves, whole, sane, complete."

Harry sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"You guys are insane," he said. "How can you be incomplete? I see you!" he complained, his eyes set on his Gryffindor friends.

It was George who answered.

"It's not as if we are incomplete for real, Harry. It's more like, we lack something, something we didn't know we needed, but The Master sees it, he teaches us how to achieve whatever is we need and then we are free to go. That's why we are in a maze, we are lost." Harry sneered.

"How noble of him," he snapped. "And what does he get back from this? Surely he must gain something."

Daphne and Blaise removed their masks, their hard eyes pierced Harry's own.

"We don't get a thing, but ourselves. Actually, Draco is the one that gets the worst part of the deal himself. He is responsible for all of us, whether we make it out of The Maze or not. And he only gets the satisfaction of doing his duty."

"That's it? A thank you and a pat on the back? And he still does it? Malfoy? Right." Harry really couldn't believe the spoiled Malfoy heir would do something like his friends were describing, just out of the goodness of his heart.

He wasn't that noble…

Because that would mean that Malfoy was doing something more noble, in Harry's opinion, that what he himself had done.

Killing the Dark Lord had been one thing, but to stay behind and pick up the pieces left in battle, stick them together and heal them?

He hadn't done that, he hadn't wanted to.

Yet Malfoy had.

It wasn't possible, he refused to acknowledge it.

"It's an honor, Harry. An honor for Draco is what his family needs the most. Of course Mr. Malfoy was a Master before his son, and the only reason Abraxas Malfoy was not chosen was because Tom Riddle took the title and misused it." Blaise said softly. His eyes never straying from Harry's own. He was a man of convictions, Harry could see. He actually believed in Malfoy.

Harry frowned.

"So, this game of yours is not new," he mussed. Blaise grinned.

"By Merlin, no! I guess we can share that little story with you. It will be quite enlightening if I say so myself." With a grin in his handsome face, Blaise took Daphne by the hand and both sat comfortably one on each side of Harry's, their eyes alight with memories.

"It happened during the summer, while you recovered from the Last Battle," Daphne started. "Which might explain why you weren't called, as one of the Gryffindor heirs yourself."

"Let's be honest, Daphne, dearest. He wouldn't have made it anyway," Blaise sighed. "No offende, Potter."

"None taken," Harry growled.

"Well, we were all called to Bowhill House, near Edinburgh. By us I mean all pure blooded heirs that were over sixteen and younger than twenty one." At Harry's confused frown, Daphne clarified. "The Master needs to be around the age of his or her subjects, in order to understand them."

"I see, so you were all called into…" Harry paused. "You mean Ron and Ginny went there, too?" Daphne and Blaise looked at eachother.

"Yeah, they did, they didn't get very lucky, though. Weasley fell into a trap at the very beginning and his little sister… well…"

"A trap?" Harry interrupted. Blaise nodded.

"As Daphne was telling you, Potter. We were all called to Bowhill House…"

Blaise covered his eyes with his hands as he walked to the lake by garden. He was not really surprised to see his classmates Malfoy and Greengrass there, he expected them as much as he expected the Weasleys when he received the sealed owl post regarding his attendance.

What surprised him, however, was the fact that Lucius Malfoy had been allowed out of Azkaban just for the occasion. Certainly the Malfoys had enough contacts for such a feat, but even if Mr. Malfoy's time in prison had been greatly reduced due to The Boy Who Lived's intervention, he still had around three more years to serve.

_To his right the Weasleys were crowding around Madame Bones and her granddaughter, most likely all non-Slytherins were going to group together. _

_Blaise almost looked forwards their crushed expressions as they realized they were competing against eachother. _

_Maybe Malfoy's proximity was affecting him already. _

_"Don't worry, Daphne dearest," Mrs. Greengrass was saying as she patted her daughter's hair. "If you don't get it, Astoria will be right behind you, us Greengrass will triumph anyway." _

_The boy saw Malfoy roll his eyes at the Greengrasses and then turn back to his own parents. _

_"I'll do my best," he said slowly. Mrs. Malfoy shook her head and wrapped her arms around her son. _

_"Whatever happens in there, you will do whatever is needed of you. Don't worry. Fate has already decided your position in this Game." _

_Draco nodded then, a little unsure. _

_It was Lucius who surprised all attendants then, as he put a hand over his son's head and smiled gently. _

_"The fact that you accepted the challenge is enough, you have been selected and that makes your mother and I proud, son. I'm sure you'll do what you have been prepared to do. Whatever that is." _

_Draco smiled. _

_"High Priest would be enough, Draco," said Lucius then, a playful smile relaxing his face. _

_Draco pouted. _

_"Father!" he whinned as he swatted his father's hand from his head. _

_All three Malfoys laughed. _

_Blaise stared at them for a moment longer, maybe seeing for the first time what made that family so alluring. _

_"Well then," boomed a voice from the center of the lake. "If all the children are ready we will begin our most glorious selection. May the last Game Master approach with his High Priest and Priestess?" _

_Slowly Lucius Malfoy made his way towards the lake, his steps so light he seemed to float over the water, Madame Bones and Kingsley Shacklebolts following him ceremoniously._

_From the corner of his eye, Blaise could see how Mr. Weasley was instructing his youngest children to stop gapping and pointing. He could guess it had something to do with two of the most influential officers at the Ministry following Mr. Malfoy like obedient puppies. _

_He would have been surprised too, had he not seen it before. _

_"Children of all families, we welcome you into the game," Mr. Malfoy said giving an elegant vow to the crowd. "As the last Game Master it has been instructed I prepared the new selection, and that explains why we are all here." _

_Slowly Madame Bones waved her wand and a glowing, golden maze appeared under the water. The Minister Shacklebolts handed Mr. Malfoy an ornate box from where the blond man retrieved a deck of golden cards. _

_"Inside the underwater maze there is a deck exactly like this one. The one that will represent each and every new player. All aspirants will dive at the same time and the one to approach the deck first must spread the cards in the altar, it will raise the maze to the surface, thus ending the selection," he explained, spreading the tarot cards on his own deck with dexterity. _

_All adults eyed the cards eagerly. Most of their names were engraved in each. _

_"At the count of three!" The Minister yelled, raising his wand. _

_At a distance Blaise heard how the parents encouraged their offsprings to get the golden deck before the others could. Specially Weasley and his little sister boasted their habilities and how they would defeat the 'junior Death Eaters' like they had defeated them in the battle field. _

_Daphne, Draco and Theodore narrowed their eyes, theirs hands clenched, but made no sound. It would only be a waste of much needed breath for them to reply, Blaise knew. _

_Even though he had remained neutral during the war he was grouped with the Death Eaters when the Aurors appeared after the battle. And of course the younger Gryffindors didn't let him forget about it. _

_Suddenly a spark had left the Minister's wand and all the attendants had dived under the water. His father had pushed him with a hastily thrown underwater breathing spell and now, the boy could see that the Maze has trapped them all and was raising its walls over the water, so no one could cheat by swimming over it. _

_Clever, he had to give that to Mr. Malfoy. _

_He was still awed at the design of the maze when a pale hand grabbed his leg and pulled him down. Thanks god he was a wizard and he had gills or he would have drowned by then. _

_"What was that, Malfoy?!" he snapped, kicking at the hand that held him. _

_Some feet below, Draco Malfoy glared at him. _

_"Idiot, you'll get caught by the jelly fish," he answered simply, pointing at the multicolored tentacles that were reaching for them. "One of my father's little traps for sure, they look harmless but I assure you, you don't want them to touch you." _

_Blaise kept quiet for a second, his eyes hard._

_"You are welcome," sighed Malfoy as he swam away. Blaise had to resist the urge to stick his tongue out at the blond. He was not falling for his tricks. _

_Later on Weasley had been caught by the same jellyfish and he had to be rushed out of the Maze with painful-looking boils all over his skin. _

_  
He still forgot to thank Malfoy. _

_As he kept wandering the maze, he could see that Mr. Malfoy had certainly outdone himself when setting his traps. Most of the attendants had triggered at least one, and it was by sheer luck he had not being killed in between. He was sure he had passed the same corridor for the fourth time when he was alerted by an anguished shriek. _

_Beaten by curiosity, he swam towards the source to find two grindilows holding Daphne's and Astoria's legs and arms as a third played covering their gills, obviously making them choke. _

_Part of him told him to grab his wand and help them, but another, more rebellious part reminded him that he had seen a shark swimming by the area and he had to hurry before he got caught. _

_"THE SHARK!!" someone screamed, and Blaise turned to see George Weasley kicking the animal away from his younger sister, but right into the way of unfortunate Astoria. He opened his mouth to warn her when a hand pulled him backwards. _

_"WEASLEY!" a voice commanded. "Grab this end of the rope!!! TIGHT!" _

_Blaise wasn't sure what was happening, but he was finally able to notice that there was a rope tightened around the shark's jaw, and while Weasley held one of the ends, Malfoy was tying the other one to an enormous rock. _

_"Hurry up!! NOTT!!" Weasley growled, wrapping the rope around his waist. Theodore nodded as he got into the shark's back, his eyes wide and panicked as he directed the animal's head towards Daphne and her sister, effectively riding it. _

_"DRACO!!" he shrieked, panicked but still holding onto the animal.. _

_"COME ON!! FOLLOW ME!" Draco yelled, a smirk in his arrogant face, as he swam as fast as he could in front of the shark, occasionally turning around to wave at it. _

_"MALFOY!" Blaise yelled. "WHAT ARE YOU-" but he was in no way able to continue as the answer presented itself in the grindilows shriek of 'DANGER!' before the swam away from the Greengrass girls, just in time for Draco to catch one in his each arm and for the rope to run out, effectively halting the shark's movements for a second. Just enough for Theodore to swim away before Weasley released the rope. _

_The shark, finally free, swam away before he could be tied down again. _

_Theodore, despite himself, let out a sound scream, a victorious one, Blaise noticed. Malfoy rested both sisters in one of the little algae banks and sighed. _

_"I think she's unconscious," he said, pointing to Astoria, feeling for her pulse and failing miserably. _

_"She is," Blaise said finally as he took hold of her wrist. "I think she's out now, of this game." _

_All four of them stared at Daphne. _

_"One of those beasts broke my legs, I can't swim anymore," she said, her head downcast. "Mother is going to punish me for this." _

_Draco and Theodore sighed. _

_Weasley approached them._

_"I'll stay with her," he said. _

_All three Slytherins stared at him in shock. George, for he guessed it was him, shrugged. _

_"I never really wanted to come. My dad dragged me here, so I got out of the house," he explained. "Believe me, I don't want to be your Master." _

_Theodore nodded respectfully. _

_"Let's go then, the other two Weasleys went ahead." _

_Draco nodded. _

_"If anything happens to you two," he said, staring at George. "Anything at all, send as many red sparkles as you can with your wand. Head towards that corridor, the one encrypted with the lion head. If I know my father that's the exit."_

_George nodded, sitting by Astoria's side. _

_"Well, Daphne," Draco said, giving his back to the girl. "Hop in." Blaise, Theodore and Daphne blinked at their dorm-mate. _

_"Are you insane?" Nott asked. "She will slow you down." Blaise nodded._

_Draco sneered at them. _

_"I will never leave another friend behind," he snapped, his eyes determined. "I left one of my best friends behind and he died in agony, I still wake up to his screams, the smell of his flesh burning clings to my skin." _

_Theodore frowned. _

_"No one is going to die here, Malfoy. This is only a game," he said. _

_"Accidents happen, Nott," Draco responded. "Gregory and Vincent were not supposed to die either, all we wanted was to burn the door before we were found, and guess what, they died."_

_Daphne kept quiet for a moment before casting a feather-light charm on herself and wrapping her arms around Malfoy's neck. _

_"This way, if you drop me I'll just float to the surface," she explained, her cheeks pink with embarrassment. Draco just nodded. _

_"I'd say, Theodore, you should take one of the roads, Blaise can take the opposite one and Daphne and I will take a third, that way we'll cover more ground," he explained drawing some lines on the sand. _

_Daphne snorted. _

_"Not very anxious to be The Game Master, aren't you?" she said. _

_"I just don't want Weasley to win," he answered, his face grim. "If one of those two gets the deck, you can consider all of us outside of The Game, period. I can guarantee you, they will ignore the Slytherins." _

_Blaise wanted to argue. Malfoy was being prejudiced again. He was trashing the Weasleys just like his father did. _

_But he couldn't find in his head anything to say that could prove the other man wrong. Everytime Weasley had been noble and had helped them, he was following Potter's example or Granger's directions. _

_And now not Potter nor Granger were there…_

_"I'll take the left road, the water feels colder there, most likely there will be no sharks," he said finally, shrugging his shoulders. _

_Draco shook his head. _

_"Don't be so confident, this is my father we are talking about. Avoid all forms of land, the surface of the water and always keep in mind that anything big enough to move and survive in that cold is certainly dangerous," he warned. _

_Nott sighed loudly. _

_"I'll take the middle road then," he said. "It's warm, most likely I'll face the shark again and I know how to deal with it." _

_"Then Daphne and I will take the left. I'll need your eyes on my back, dear," Draco grinned, winking at the girl. Daphne shook her head and sighed. _

_"I'm laying my life on your hands, Malfoy, if you kill me, my mother will castrate your father, no more Malfoys for the world," she threatened. Draco just laughed and started to swim. _

_"What do I get if I get you out of this alive?" he asked smugly. Daphne just growled. _

_"Most likely my sister's hand in marriage. Merlin knows she is popular in high society." _

_Draco kept quiet for a few minutes. _

_"I'd rather have yours, no offence to your sister, of course." _

_By the time Blaise parted from them Daphne had snuggled into Draco's back, her cheeks flaming red. Draco kept a little smile in his face, his eyes determined. _

Blaise had to admit that the blond had grown up, and somehow lamented the trials he had to go through in order to become a man he would be more than proud to call his friend.

"In the end," Blaise surmised as he served himself more wine. "I think it was Susan who found the deck, but by then we had gotten most of the attendants out of traps, Susan included. By the time we got out of the maze, Bones has given the deck to Draco and stated that he had matured and was the best leader of all the group, worthy of the title, you could say."

Daphne had laughed at that.

"He was so shocked he dropped me, it was so cute. Minister Shacklebolts explained then that it was the real purpose of the maze. Not to find the treasure, but to prove who was worthy of guiding the others out of it," she said. "Draco had to go through a lot to get to where he is now, but just as Blaise said. His fate was decided for him the moment he was born."

Just like himself, Harry couldn't help but compare.

"So, Malfoy was born to be the leader in a game, I still don't get what the game is about," he snapped, his arms crossed. He was finding that the similarities he had with Malfoy were unnerving, and at the same time he was thankful he had not attended the game himself.

"Emperor," Daphne said gently. "Be a dear and bring me the deck, please?" Seamus smiled widely and ran towards an ornate chest from which he removed a golden deck of cards, just like the one Blaise had mentioned.

With great care he handed it to Daphne who spread the arcanes one by one.

Harry could easily see that, while each card was a normal Tarot card, at the bottom of them they had an extra inscription in a neat and elegant hand writing.

Carefully he took the first arcane.

"The Fool," he read out loud. "Neville Alexander Longbottom." Neville nodded.

"That's my card," he said proudly. "It'll turn over soon, I hope."

Harry frowned, he had not noticed the card was upside down, when he tried to turn it himself he realized that while the object itself turned, the image on it kept its upside down position.

Blaise shook his head.

"You won't manage, Potter," he explained. "Only when The Fool is ready it will go back to normal position." With practiced ease, Blaise pointed to arcane three and five, The High Priestess and Hierophant or the High Priest.

Harry frowned.

"Daphne Ophelia Greengrass and Blaise Antonio Zabini," he read. "Both cards are straight. That means…"

Daphne giggled.

"We have been healed, therefore our cards fixed themselves too. Each one of us has one, even those who have not accepted the game yet."

Harry tried to resist the temptation, he tried really hard, but he couldn't. His eyes immediately scanned for his own.

"Everyone but Malfoy," he muttered as he read. "I mean, he is the Game Master right?" Daphne giggled as Harry spluttered, he most likely had found Weasley's card.

"Of course Draco has his card, it's the one that came in the right position from the beginning, he was chose for it the moment he was born and it represents his past, his present and his future at once," she said, caressing the cards with the tip of her fingers.

Harry's eyes were glued to arcane IX, The Hermit, where the words Ronald Billius Weasley were written with that same elegant calligraphy.

"Look, here's Harry!" George laughed picking a card. Harry's eyes snapped to the card.

"The Hanged man?" he asked.

"Draco chose that one for you," Blaise shrugged. "You'd have to ask him."

Harry nodded a little, upset by the way the situation was turning and coiling around him, making him dizzy. Malfoy had chosen him to be The Hanged Man in the game, and Ron was the Hermit.

Slowly he took the card with his name in his hands carefully and frowned.

"I'm going after him," he stated. "I'll return this after I get some answers!" without waiting for an answer, the boy who lived dashed outside of the room, his mind only focused on the card he had in his hand.

That is, until he realized he had another card with him. Apparently he had grabbed his arcane and the following one by accident.

He sighed and stared at the card.

Yes, he was arcane XII, The Hanged Man, and he had also grabbed XIII, The Death…

Suddenly his rushed steps came to a halt.

"The card that marks his past, present and future…" he muttered to himself staring at the squelleton image.

And most importantly, the name the card had written.

The player marked by Death.

Draconis Lucius Malfoy.

**To Be Continued. **


End file.
